Undaunted Courage
by spacegypsy1
Summary: She may be fearless, determined, but Vala Mal Doran can be vulnerable also. D/Vness. With Sam, Cam, Teal’c and Jack. Shifts between Vala's POV and Daniel's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Undaunted Courage

Spacegypsy1

She may be fearless, determined, but Vala Mal Doran can be vulnerable also. D/Vness. With Sam, Cam, Teal'c and Jack. Shifts between Vala's POV and Daniel's POV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It takes courage to keep going when you are consistently blocked at every turn. I should know. I have tried my best to wait, or even give up. Really, I have tried.

But I know for a fact that Daniel has feelings for me. There is a softness that permeates the room sometimes. A smile that is telling and even his voice goes deep and caring. His incredible blue eyes periodically open up in Stargate fashion and his feelings come out like the kawoosh. Wash through me. Suck me into the wormhole. Before he pulls back.

I don't think he has a clue it happens. But it does...of course, not tonight.

I don't know what I said to set him off. Possibly, I let something slip out. You know, some wicked, blatant innuendo. Why do I keep doing that? Because I'm afraid or because I know what's going to happen anyway? Because of those piercing eyes and what I see?

It wasn't a very nice scene. He actually yelled at me. It never ceases to amaze me how he can yell without raising his voice.

Now here I sit crossed leg on my bed having left the frustrated archeologist – sigh, head dropped and all.

So much is going through my mind. Including some song about the tracks of my tears.

I'm crying. Sobbing. Weeping. You get the picture. My life is a spiral and everything in it turns back into itself. Repeats.

He's knocked on the door several times. That's our pattern. He apologizes. I apologize. We make up...as friends and then the cycle starts all over. But this time I completely ignore him. I don't even know why...why this time it hurts so much more.

I've spent the last hour tossing around not knowing how to stop crying or what to do with myself. It will pass. It always does. Or at least it always has.

I dig through all my DVDs and locate the saddest movie I can find, so I can watch it and explain why my eyes are red and puffy tomorrow. Because, as we all know, life will go on and I will have to go to work...with him.

Here he is again… knocking, and this time he's also calling from his cell phone. I refuse to answer, shaking my head emphatically...as if he could see me.

The instant he hangs up I pick up the phone and call my friend Jeffrey. "Jeffrey," I say, "darling, it's Vala, how are the kids? Good. I need a favor." You see, Jeffrey is head of security. All his minions, those SF's, are at his beck and call. "Could you send two of your biggest and bravest along with two of your largest and scariest guns to stand by my door?" He tries to explain the rules and regs. But in the end he concedes. "Thanks, I owe you one," I tell him before I hang up. Then I called him right back. "And can you block Dr. Jackson's number from my phone? Yes, I know you have to undo it by morning."

Inserting the DVD, I pick up the large headphones...the ones Cameron says look like Princess Leia's hairdo...and stretch the cord across the room so I can get back into the bed. There I lay, crying, legs shifting, flopping all around. I never turned the DVD on, so I can hear the commotion outside my door. Ha! He's obviously a bit peeved. How delightful. Now he's yelling my name.

I jump up to turn on the DVD forgetting the headphones and cord wrapped around me, and I go sailing back, knocking over the lamp. My phone rings, reading Security. "Yes?" I'm all sweetness and very calm. "Fine, I was … ahm… dancing and laughing and knocked over something." I can hear him repeat that to Daniel before I hang up. Those guys are so clever. I'm sure Jeffrey gave them the scoop.

No sleeping occurs for hours and nothing is going on outside my door. I burst into tears and try to cry myself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I pulled a chair from my room and sat down in front of my door with a book – right across from Vala's room. Periodically, I look up and smile at the SF's. Their faces blank, eyes trained over my head, they ignored me. She's clever, but I can wait her out.

At one point Mitchell came down the hall, stopped at his quarters, then proceeded to the end, looked at the SF's and then at me, shook his head and mumbled 'Jackson' with reproach, then returned to his room without another word.

A few minutes later Teal'c showed up, assessed the situation, bowed and left, also without a word. But unlike Mitchell he returned, hands behind his back, and stopped to stand in the Tee of the corridor, facing straight ahead.

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c called, softly.

"Yep?" I replied without looking up from my book.

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind coming to stand over here?"

Confused, I stood, set the book on the chair, and walked over. "What?"

"Did you and ValaMalDoran have another argument?"

"You could say that." No secret there, I thought. By now everyone knows this was one of the big ones.

"And she has barred you from her room so that you cannot possibly apologize?"

I couldn't stop myself from shuffling my feet in guilt. "That's right."

"And do you intend to apologize and set things right?"

"Eventually."

"Do your plans include putting a stop to this madness?" Teal'c raised a brow.

"Definitely." I nodded. That was my intention, anyway.

"May I ask how?"

I have to admit I was a bit disconcerted and nervous. I shot back in rapid dialog, "I'm thinking of confession. Baring my soul. Going for broke. Disregarding all sense and sensibility. Giving up. Giving in. Probably marriage. Against all odds. Taking the plunge. Not caring if I end up shredded in tiny bits, never to be sane again. It could not possibly hurt more."

One or Teal'c's hands came out from behind his back and he fired a Zat at the two SF's.

Before I could utter a word, Mitchell appeared between us, practically screaming, "What the hell's goin' on!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It is extremely difficult to sleep when you are stuffy from crying and cannot breathe. And you are tangled up in a cord that is wrapped around your neck. And you hear Zat fire followed by two distinct thuds. And Muscle's rumble, Cameron's drawl, and Daniel's laugh.

I picked up the base phone and dialed, punched in my special code and got through faster than I expected. I have very little time as they are much too knowledgeable to be long in undoing my security lock. Probably frisking the SF's now for the override card.

"Samantha, did I wake you?" I tried very hard to sound normal and talk fast, but there was a lot of crackling and a little delay in the connection.

Voice suspicious - Sam always could read me so well, she asked me, "What's wrong?"

"I need a favor, quickly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was the first one through her door, with Mitchell right behind me and Teal'c bringing up the rear just in time to see the white light engulf Vala and her window washer wave.

"I had not thought of that!" My Jaffa friend said with a note of scorn from the open door.

"Apparently!" I snapped as if it was all Teal'c's fault.

"I believed the George Hammond to be out of range." Teal'c was obviously put out, I could tell... there was the slightest hint of it in his tone, something most people would never recognize.

"Sam's a smart woman. She can boost the signal. Damn, I miss her." Cam glared at me as he spoke... as if it was my fault Sam left his command. Frowning, he folded his arms across his chest, and shook his head. "Jackson, I'm gonna go back to bed. You can explain this to Landry. I'm sayin' I slept through the whole thing."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Wait!" I pleaded as they tried to walk out...they stalled, turning...

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Undaunted Courage

Chapter Two

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello, Samantha." I chirped out the instant my voice solidified. Stepping forward I straightened my hastily donned, scooped necked, pink sweater and spied a figure lounging against the doorway of the bridge. My head spun back around to Samantha so fast, I felt dizzy."What's he doing here?"

"Vala. You've been crying."

She ignored my question and I lied. "I watched a sad movie"

"Sure you did. He's doing an assessment."

"Sure he is."

"I can't leave the bridge right now, come sit." Sam nodded to the lieutenant at navigation who vacated her seat.

I took the chair with a grateful smile, then checked out the rest of the bridge...'he' had gone missing. I leaned to whisper to Sam. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"What happened?" Sam mumbled, only half paying attention to me. She seemed awfully busy and I felt a bit silly having taken such drastic measures to escape Daniel.

Before I could answer, Sam startled me as she yelled into the com. ""Gary! These readings are still spiking. I need the variance equalized. Do I need to come down there?"

I raised a brow. After all, I'd rarely heard Samantha raise her voice. "Can I help?"

Grinning, Sam shook her head. "He needs to learn to move a little faster. You could spot it and fix it without me telling you."

"Maybe I could transfer here?" I asked hopefully.

"That bad, huh?"

I could only nod at my friend for fear of crying again.

Just as I was about to spill the ...something, jeans, beans...whatever, I was distracted by a familiar white light.

Jack O'Neill returned to the bridge just then, with an oh so innocent look, mumbling, "There ya go, Carter, one confused flyboy, a livid archeologist and for some reason, a happy looking Jaffa."

"Sir!" Samantha cried out just as I screeched, "Jack!"

"Hey, Carter, if you can have a friend over in the middle of an assessment, so can I. And don't blame me, you're the one who showed me that little trick." Jack O'Neill completely ignored me!

I swung my chair forward, laid my cheek on the console and let my arms drop loosely at my sides, my gaze on the still astonished ship's commander. With a loud sigh, I scolded her, "Haven't you learned to control him yet?"

"Look who's talking!" She glared at me, having to tilt her head to assure she hit her target.

I blinked innocently at her and then lifted my head a bit to peek up over the console at our new guests.

"I'm not takin' any responsibility here. I'm an innocent bystander. Just beam me back to my bed, where I belong." Cameron turned to stare out at the view, grumbling, "Where are we!?"

Sam stood, taking on an air of command. "Could we clear the bridge a moment?" She asked her crew and I felt like I'd really done it this time. But I wasn't quite sure.

Without question they filed out, Jack at the end of the line. And I nearly laughed out loud when Samantha told him, "Not you, sir," adding under her breath, "Get back in here."

Samantha didn't look to see if he complied, she knew he would. She hugged Muscles, then Cameron, and finally, Daniel. I tried to ignore all of them. This was getting to be a bit too much, even for me. But I couldn't help but watch.

Jack sauntered over to the com and pressed a button. "This is General O'Neill, can you have someone send up some coffee, and sandwiches. Maybe some Jell-0, blue, and some pie, to the bridge?"

I wasn't the least bit astonished, however, the rest of SG-1, along with Samantha, were staring at him open mouthed. The General gave them a lopsided smile, then turned and winked at me.

I dropped my head back down, my arms remaining useless at my sides. Nothing ever goes right. Nothing. From my viewpoint, one cheek against the console and both eyes to my left, I watched Muscles begin an inspection of the bridge, hands behind his back.

Cameron remained with his back to everyone, staring out in space. Jack, smirk in place, took the seat Marks had vacated, and I think Samantha took the command chair just behind me, because she disappeared from view.

I took a peek backwards. Yes, there she sat quietly contemplating. As slowly and sneakily as possible, I turned and raised my head and spotted my nemesis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stayed in the exact spot where I landed when someone, probably Jack, beamed me in, with my hands in my pockets and a not so happy look on my face.

Unfortunately, I wasn't sure who to direct my annoyance at so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

A forced confrontation on the bridge of the George Hammond was not what I'd had in mind when I started this whole thing. Although, come to think of it, General Hammond might have found the humor in it. God rest his soul.

"Look, guys, could I have five minutes alone with Vala?" My sudden plea surprised even me.

"NO!" Teal'c, Jack, Sam, and Mitchell, all said at once and I groaned. When I glanced over to where Vala was, I caught her interested look right before she dropped her head back down with a thud and an 'ow'.

"This has gone on long enough!" Sam's commanding voice assured me...there would be no five minutes.

"Not a chance, things have escalated beyond the 'private moment' point, Danny boy!"

My head whipped around when Jack spoke up, but he was looking down, fiddling with some controls. Sam cleared her throat and Jack stopped fiddling.

Mitchell moved to stand behind Jack. "I'm just lookin' for a resolution that gets my team back to normal…or the regular abnormal." He never looked at me, but instead pointed to a blinking button on the console and asked Jack, "What's that one, sir? I don't remember seein' one of those on the Odyssey."

"No idea. Hope it's not the self destruct." Jack looked up at the colonel, concerned, and Mitchell shrugged.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to alleviate the oncoming headache. Which didn't help. I tried rubbing my temples and began to feel the tension ebb... for about two seconds.

"Although it should have been private, after so long a time, I too am interested in hearing DanielJackson's long awaited capitulation." Teal'c's deep voice reverberated around the room. He had came to stand beside me, placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezed lightly in support, and waited silently.

I groaned again, but this time in chorus with Vala.

There followed no sounds other then the humming of equipment on the bridge for quite some time.

Mitchell finally spoke up. "Jackson, you got three hours, cause as some us know, we have a pre-mission briefing in less than five hours. I'm thinkin' three outta just about do it for you."

"Daniel," Vala's voice was muted because her cheek was pressed to the console, but my interest perked up for an instant when she called my name...until she continued, "there is nothing you have to say that I care to hear. And 'as some of us know', you can remain silent for three hours quite easily. Please do so."

"I know we've had some issues," I began, nervously...

"Issues!!" This coming from Sam as she stood up suddenly. Vala jumped up, with that damned dark winged brow raise of hers, and not surprisingly, whispered, incredulously, "Issues?" at that exact moment.

"Issues?" This sarcastic outcry followed from Jack and Mitchell in perfect harmony ...those two were beginning to annoy me...immensely.

I felt Teal'c squeezing my shoulder. The Jaffa turned that stoic, slight brow raised, face to me and said, "Why do you not tell her now that which you relayed to me while outside her door. That which you wished to confess? How you truly feel?"

Could someone just shoot me?

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Undaunted Courage

Chapter 3

Spacegypsy1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright, let's get something straight here. I think I might be very afraid to hear exactly what Daniel may have told Muscles. It's just that I don't think I want it to become public knowledge. Really, why would I? But then again, why wouldn't I? I mean, want to hear it publicly or not? I need to know, right? No...actually...I don't. It's going to be very bad and everyone will know.

I'm putting a stop to this. "Well, there you have it! Daniel told Muscles, so there is no need to repeat it. You can all consult with the Jaffa and get your mollies from him."

"It's jollies, princess." My CO corrected me.

"Thank you, Cameron." I grinned nervously his way, dug out my lipstick and without a mirror I smeared it on my dry lips, tightened the hair band around my ponytail and stuck my nose up into air. I wasn't the least bit concerned. Or so I tried to pretend.

"Sure. So, are we done here? 'Cause I gotta tell you this is makin' me a little nervous. I have some paperwork to do before the briefing. Carter, can you beam us all back down?" Poor Cameron, he was looking at Samantha as he spoke, prancing around in one spot, totally confused and admittedly, looking quite nervous about the whole thing.

"What an excellent idea!" I told him as I marched over to stand in the line forming with the rest of my team. "I need to get back to put in my transfer request. I'm hoping Samantha will let me join her."

There wasn't a person in the room who didn't stare at me with a look that clearly stated they knew I was afraid of what Daniel would say. Actually, I wasn't really afraid. I don't think. No, not afraid, maybe something else? It's all so confusing. I do want to hear him say he cares for me...but I'm not sure, I mean, what if he says...

"Vala, don't. Please. I could never be happy if you weren't with me."

All the others leaned forward to hear his words. Except for me, I stared straight ahead, fat tears forming in my eyes. I swear, I have no idea why I keep getting all weepy. It's just not like me. I took a breath. I looked up into those blue eyes that I dream about every night and I asked, "What did you tell Muscles, Daniel, that you couldn't bear to tell me?" How I found the courage to say that eludes me.

His face inched closer, his breath a whisper on my cheek. "I didn't tell him how much I love you. Only that I felt it was time to come to my senses and talk to you. Vala. I need you. And I do love you. I'd be desolate without you. And I was desperate enough to tell you that, that I was willing to break into your room."

Ah. At last. He is just so adorable and I love him so much. Shivers went up my spine and I must say, I feel giddy. I think I hear birds singing. My stomach is all aflutter. I see shooting stars...wait, I think that was a comet going by. Well, anyway, my shoulders are up as high as I can get them, and my teeth are clamped to keep from squealing with delight...and I definitely can't stop grinning.

My hand went to his cheek and stated loud and clear, "I love you, too, darling. I've always known I just needed the courage to wait you out."

"If ANYBODY says 'Aw', heads will roll!" When Jack stood up and barked out his command, we all turned to him. I really wanted to slap him for breaking the lovely mood!

Cameron moaned, but not aw-ishly at all. No one else seemed able to speak. Daniel inched closer to me, and my head tilted in his direction, ever so lightly brushing his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Carter, beam these clowns back to their circus."

It took me a minute to comprehend what Jack had just said. He can be such an ass. This is exactly the reason I didn't want an audience.

"General?" Sam didn't sound happy

"Hmm?" Jack took a step back, looking at Sam. I'm pretty sure he knows she's peeved.

"This is my command, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." There was very little of the General in Jack's response.

"Thank you." Sam smiled at the four of us standing in a line directly in front of her. "If you're all ready, I can beam you back." She told us.

My gaze drifted back to Vala, who smiled up at me. She looked so beautiful, I was totally mesmerized, so it didn't sink in for minute that Mitchell was talking.

"I think I might have to stay here. Not sure how this'll turn out and Landry will have my hide."

Mitchell seemed concerned, so with some effort, I turned to him. "You didn't shoot the SF." I could feel Jack's eyes on me, and I looked over at him. He was staring at me the way he used to...after I first met him. Sort of like I was a snake, with three heads and no brains.

"Someone shot an SF?"

"Two." There's something about that look of his that makes me say stupid things.

Sam stumbled back and rested her six on the console. "Two?"

"The big guy accidentally shot them." Mitchell looked at me, "Right?"

I didn't have time to answer. Jack yelled out, "Both!?"

Mitchell nodded, "Yeah. Ah, yes, sir."

"Accidentally?" Sam sounded as if she could barely get the words out.

Damn, this is getting awkward.

"Yeah, that's right. Funky, huh?" I glared at Mitchell when he muttered that puzzling response; he needed to stop talking...now.

"He thought...er...they were..." I didn't get far with my explanation.

Mitchell started up again, I swear that guy has some O'Neill genes somewhere in there. "Well, sir, it's like this..."

"I was locked in my room..." Oh, great. Now Vala's piping in!

Things continued to spiral our of control as the dialog got faster and faster, words almost falling on top of one another.

"and they thought..." Mitchell tried once again.

Vala, "I was wanting to be..."

Then Mitchell. Again. "locked in there..."

"However," Oh my god! Now Teal'c!

"They wouldn't let us in!" I blurted out, trying to stop them from digging a hole too deep for us to get out of.

"All three of you?" Jack asked and there was no way to stop the cascade.

Me: "Right."

Mitchell: "Sure."

And finally, Teal'c: "Indeed."

Vala was nodding her head so fast that from the corner of my eye, all I saw was a blur.

I took a moment to survey the room. By this time Sam had one arm across her midriff and one covering her mouth. Her eyes were the proverbial saucer size.

Jack looked totally stupefied...which of course wasn't hard for him... "Okay, kids, let me see if I've got this right. So - the SG-1 princess locks herself in her quarters after her fight with Daniel. Obviously, a big one."

"Well..." Vala started, but Jack cut her off with a lifted finger.

"And Danny boy decided he was going to break in..."

"Wait! Not 'break' in."

As expected, Jack ignored me. "So, Vala here calls her pal and orders herself two SFs."

"With big guns..."

I turned with a half glare to Vala and mouthed, 'shut up.'

If I spoke a hundred languages I could not, at this point, explain how totally absurd this conversation was going. It took monumental effort not to appear shocked and completely befuddled. Which I was.

Vala ignored me as usual and continued, "but...I mean...really, it wasn't..."

I tried to straighten this out, "We heard a noise."

"Yeah," unfortunately, Mitchell jumped in again...sounding just like a ten year old who suddenly thought he'd figured out the perfect lie to get out of trouble, "ah, somethin' loud. But they wouldn't let us pass."

"I happen to have a Zat nek tel." Yep, you guessed it, Teal'c.

Then, of course, Mitchell, again. "And me bein' surprised I said, 'shoot!"

"Instead of 'shit'", I clarified, reluctantly, with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Teal'c respectfully bowed. "and I fired."

"Son of a bitch!" Jack exclaimed.

Vala hugged my arm, and whispered, "That's exactly what I thought."

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Undaunted Courage

Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was awfully quiet again, that is as far as talking goes. Everyone is just standing here staring at each other. That annoying humming of the ship seems to have grown louder, though. Daniel appears to be a bit out of sorts. His face is screwed up in one of those 'Dr. Daniel Jackson' faces. The one that says; 'I'm angry, confused and annoyed', isn't that just precious!?

I think that's why I'm so crazy in love with him...those expressions...they're just so...expressive.

Cameron is all flustered. Really! He is always so worried about his career. I think it's because he has the hots for Carolyn Lam, so he's constantly looking for reasons to blame his possible decommissioning on . I'm not sure that's the right word, you know, when they kick you out of their little club.

Muscles, now this is odd, but he keeps giving me a quirky smile. That's just not like him. It's almost as if he has some secret...that man loves a secret.

Jack. The man is sitting there staring eye to eye with Samantha, with his mouth open. And Samantha appears to be contemplating murder. I am not sure who's, but I think I'll make sure to stay out of her way.

My musing is interrupted by Jack, who turned towards the four of us. "I better preempt this Court Marshall, alien deportation, and archeologist hanging. I'll contact Hank and see what I can do."

"Hmph!" I say, and walk over to the com. I'm very fast, and quite good at contacting anyone. Anywhere. "Walter?" I coo when he answers. "Please patch me through to Jeffery."

My team, fear on their faces, step forward, while Jack slaps the side of his face and Samantha appears to have swallowed a cat.

Hmm, lots of crackling in the connection, but that's to be expected. Jeffery comes on – and he sounds a bit perturbed. Poor Jeffery, I tend to abuse him. I grin at the anxious group huddled around me. "Jeffery, darling, could you repeat our conversation just before I left on my little excursion? Well, actually, can you just report what's going on?" I made sure the com was on loud for all to hear.

There's a delay in his response. Jack sits down, looking like a deflated hot air balloon. Samantha takes a quick look at the brass on her shoulder...as if for the last time. Mitchell groans. Muscles just locks his hands behind his back and waits. My Daniel drops his chin down with a sign of resignation. Adorable as always.

"Sure, Princess." Jeffery is crazy about me. I babysit his kids. And his wife, Tammy, thinks I'm just the most wonderful person! "The guys reported that Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c and Dr. Jackson zatted them. I traced your beam out to the George Hammond as you asked me to. I realized those clowns..." at that, I grimaced in the clowns direction as Jeffery continued, "beamed out right behind you on General O'Neill's command code, also to the George Hammond. The report is lost in Walter's domain, so you owe him one, now. And my guys have it out for Mitchell, Teal'c, and Jackson, so tell them to be careful."

"Thank you, Jeffery." I murmured into the com, then added quickly. "I'll see you and my hero's and dates, of course, Sunday for the bar-b-que, with lots of free beer, General O'Neill is throwing at his place.

"I am?" Jack glared at me, then turned to Samantha and received the look. "Right. I am."

With a relieved sigh our ex-teammate and the commander of the George Hammond manipulated the controls and Muscles and Cameron disappeared.

Both of us, me and Daniel, looked around confused. Samantha smiled, hit the com, called back her crew, and told us, "I'm giving you two hours for talking, the entire second level is still empty so you can talk down there, but nothing more, understood?"

Daniel actually saluted Samantha and then squeezed my hand and lead me towards the corridor. I wanted to go with him very badly, for talking only of course, but we had two hours and who would want to miss out on Jack and Samantha's little show? I'm sure she's going to set the General straight.

The crew hadn't returned yet, though we could hear them further down the hall coming our way. I was about to say something when Daniel put a finger to his lips and we stopped and peeked back into the bridge.

"Aw." Jack said, snidely.

Samantha held a finger over a button and stared at him.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll be nice. I better go check on the refreshments."

"I have the sensors on. If you step one toe into the second level I'm beaming you out. Into space."

"Ya know, Carter, this command is giving you a Frasier complex!"

"One toe, Jack."

Daniel and I dashed off, laughing. We reached the elevator and hopped in. Daniel hit the button and as the door closed he turned to me, yanked me up against him, and kissed me. The kind of kiss that sets your skin on fire, boils your blood, melts your...well, it was hot!

"Daniel!" I scolded him the instant he stopped kissing me. Well, the instant after the third time. Or possibly the fourth. "We promised. Talking only." Why would I say that? His kisses must have turned my brain to mush!

His grin, I swear by all that is sacred and true, was as wicked as I have ever seen – anywhere - and his voice was low, with sort of a growl. He's not only adorable, but he's incredibly sexy. I confess, it turned me on even more than I already was. "Vala," he said, his hands running up under my lovely pink sweater, "Sam said talking and nothing more on the second level. This is an elevator. Not the second level. If I could lock this door...."

"OH! I can do that! Well...IF you stop doing THAT, I can... Daniel? Daniel!! Grrrrr."

~END...


End file.
